Every Rose has it's Thorn
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Blaine has been acting different ever since he came home from Georgia from his cousin Charlotte's 16th birthday party. And Kurt does something he thought he'd ever do. He turns to God.


**A/N: The title is based off a song I heard on Glee, and I think it fits** ** _._** **I don't own Glee. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine have been fighting for days. Blaine's started them. **  
**

But Blaine can't help it.

Three weeks ago, he went to his cousin Emily's birthday party in Georgia...and came back possessed.

There were moments when Blaine could stop the demon from relishing its rage onto his husband, but there were other times where his mood switch flicked and he went all hulk.

Kurt was getting worried...really worried.

Blaine never acted like this. They did have disagreements in the past...but none that ended with Blaine blacking out and Kurt getting several visits to the emergency room.

He decided to go to drastic measures. He needed God's help.

* * *

Ok, Kurt is _not_ a religious person. Like, at all.

But he'll do literally _anything_ to get Blaine back to normal.

So that afternoon, he went to a church that was near him and Blaine's Bushwick apartment and walked in.

He looked around. Beautiful stain-glass windows glowing as the morning sunshine through. And he saw something no church he had ever seen have. Hanging over a cross was a rainbow gay pride flag.

Kurt smiled softly and he walked to a man who was looking over a bible.

"Um, Sir?" Kurt said as he approached the man. He didn't look very old. Maybe about thirty-five. He had brown hair, that receded in the front so his forehead was shown. He had a black shirt and pants on and a white collar. There was also a golden cross necklace around his neck with a tiny rainbow heart in the middle.

"Yes, my son?" He responded as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt was met with kind green eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles, like Dumbledore's in _Harry Potter_.

"Yes, Father?" Kurt responded. He was only used to calling his dad that but he knew in churches, it was usually ruled that the priest or minister was labeled, _father._

The man only nodded and Kurt continued. "My name's Kurt Hummel. I know I'm a new face to you because I don't come to church. But my husband has been acting rather strange lately. I've tried everything, and nothing seems to work. Now I don't _believe_ in the one you call God, but I believe only he can help him."

The man looked surprised, he'd heard about this kind of strange cases in the news, but he'd never heard it announced by a worried man or women to him in person.

"Follow me, Kurt." He said as he led Kurt to his office.

After Kurt had settled in the man started to speak.

"For one Kurt, you may call me Martin. Two, you said your husband has been acting...odd, lately?" Kurt nodded.

"Do tell about these, _irregularities._ "

Kurt nodded and got situated in his seat, and before Kurt spoke, Martin slid him a box of tissues from across his desk. Knowing the story would be emotional for the younger male.

"Well, he's been having, how do say, mood swings. Now I know he isn't pregnant because wasn't born with...female parts, and he would've been having cravings by now. But he's been snapping out of nowhere. One minute he's fine, the next he's shoving me up against a wall in rage."

Martin nodded, and he wrote everything down in notes. He gestured for Kurt to continue.

"It all started after he came home from Georgia after his cousin's birthday party. He's been acting so different. After all the fights he blacks out and doesn't remember a thing. I've been to the emergency room several times now because of these outbursts. And I'm so scared I'll never get my adorable sweet husband back to the way he was before this all started."

Tears started pricking his eyes and he sobbed in a tissue.

"Ok, I'm going to go talk to the head of the church about this and show him these notes. Would you like me to set up a pray for..."

"Blaine, his name's Blaine. And yes, that'd be lovely. Thank You." Kurt wiped his eyes, hoping this all worked.

"No Problem Kurt, I'll get back to you as soon as me and the head of this church analyze these notes."

Kurt nodded, "Thank You Again, Father."

Martin only nodded and shook Kurt's hand. "I promise, we'll find out what's wrong with Blaine in no time."

Kurt nodded and left the office after another Thank You to the man.

* * *

He drove home and unlocked the door to him and Blaine's apartment.

Blaine was still naked and sound asleep in bed as he had been the night before.

Kurt gave a gentle smile and kissed Blaine's curls.

"I found a way to help, baby, everything will be fine."

 **A/N: So what'd you guys think? I'm not gonna abandon this fic, and I promise to finish it. I may leave A/N's every now and then for updates and I also promise to start continuing _Us Together_ , ASAP. I promise. I don't own Glee or anything else I may have mentioned. Please Review!**


End file.
